Guardian
by OneGiantLeap
Summary: "MADARA! WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE, I WILL DESTROY YOU! WITH MY VERY BEING, YOU WILL SUFFER DAMNATION!" Naruto cried. "You have killed everyone I hold dear, so you shall die! CRUSH! ONE THOUSAND SUNS RASENGAN!" The entire world was destoryed...To be reborn.
1. Prologue: Doom

Whoops! I totally messed up! I updated the wrong chapter on to this story. I would have fixed it earlier, had I known, but my laptop got infected with a virus. OMG! I swear, those fake antivirus things are the FUCKING WORSE THINGS in THE WORLD! I HOPE GOD FUCKIN DAMNS THEM ALL TO HELL! Seriously, what's the point in making viruses in the first place. Aw well, my computer is infected still, but it's working perfectly fine...I think. Except for the occasional random pop-up that I know FOR SURE is the viruses' fault, it seems nothing is wrong with it. I used three different kinds of antivirus shields' scanners, but after the first scan of each, it detects nothing...ARGH! I don't want to reformat my hard drive.

Oh well...most of you don't care anyway...But after much delay here's the real chapter. OH yeah, I saw that alot of you guys liked my kind-of-sketch for the Harry Potter X Naruto! So I'll post it in another story somethime after a few chapters after this. Maybe.

(o-o)(o-o)(o-o)

+WARNING; SPOILERS+ Starts somewhere into the future after Madara reveals the Moon-Eye Plan. (? Is that what's it called?) I don't know what chapter was that so this is just very general reference. I don't know if there are gonna be any, but this is just in case I guess.

**_Prologue - Final Battle/ReBirth - (YES FINALLY DONE WITH THE PROLOUGE!)_**

* * *

_Why? __Why is he doing this? What point is it to gain power, but only to use it to hurt everyone? _

My ears twitched in anticipation, and I leapt away from the onslaught of kunai. In a flash, I dig out one of my own, and countered. I _Shushin_ed behind my opponent and slit his throat. I turned to my right only to have to defend myself against another enemy ninja. I _Shushin_ed behind him too, and slit his throat. And the cycle continues.

_He says he wants world peace, but what part of this looks like peace! To take away their freedom, and put them in an everlasting illusion is beyond messed up!_

All of a sudden, I was thrown out of balance, and my head jarred from the impact. My eyes flew wildly as I tried to regain my senses and look out for another attack. I felt the ground rumble, and I quickly jumped away. Out of the earth, a dragon rushed towards me. I summoned my chakra. "_RASENGAN!_" My blue ball of fury tore apart the Earth Dragon, and went directly into the ninja's chest. His eyes, wide and surprised, turned glossy, and he he died. I looked upon him, and looked away, unable to contain my ander. I scanned the battlefield. It was Chaos. Blood flew everywhere. The enemy shinobi were advancing slowly, but surely. For every one enemy killed by my allies, it seemed like another three would pop up to take their place.

_Shinobi. What is the worth of this title, of being a 'Shinobi'. When was this worth forgotten?_

I thought of Ero-sennin. Although he was 'super pervert', his way of ninja, his _nindo_, was unmistakable. He is probably one of the few that understood the true meaning of _Shinobi_. I was brought out of my reverie as another ninja appeared.

"Sakura-chan," I whispered softly, almost gentle-like.

"Naruto," she acknowledged. Her face was smeared with blood, and her fingerless gloves were split. She looked tired.

"This isn't getting anywhere. Everywhere people are dieing," My eyes started to sting. I felt a pang in my heart, and blinked in surprise. I was crying. "All because of me too! Because of me, this world is being torn apart." I started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura's face softened, and then hardened. "Naruto!" She slapped me, her eyes brimming with tears too. I kept my head down. "Don't ever repeat that again! It is not your fault! None of this is your fault! It is all Madara's!"

"But...I am a demon. Sakura-chan! I am the cause of everything! Even when Sasuke ran away!" My tears started to run, and I hiccuped. I bit my lip, trying to make it stop. Not now. Not in the middle of war. I cannot show weakness.

"NARUTO! I said stop!" Sakura yelled. "You are not a demon! You never were! Just because the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, doesn't mean that you are one too! It's also not your fault Sasuke decided to go..." Sakura face fell. "He...he made the deciscion of leaving us for power. It's none of our faults. He made his deciscion, and we...Being his teammates, whether in the past or not, have to support even if we don't approve. He wants power, he'll get it. I'll stuff it down his throat until he's absolutely full of it. Don't worry Naruto, we'll get him back one day."

I let a small grin slip. "Yeah...One day...Thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face grew brighter. "No problem. After all, what are friends for if not to catch each other when we fall?"

And that was where our conversation ended. A deafening explosion was seen in the distance, and we braced ourselves for the shockwave that follows.

_Is it to kill? We are assasins, but we do not slaughter. Then is it to protect? A weapon is unable to be used to protect. A weapon can only hurt and kill. But maybe that's the answer. To being a Shinobi. To kill, and to protect. To kill is to protect. _

I steadied myself and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Let's go over there." She nodded, and leapt in the direction of the explosion.

_Then again, what is it that we are trying to protect? Our lives? But isn't risking our lives to protect our lives a bit redundant?_

As we drew closer to the scene, a feeling of dread crept up my toes. A shiver ran down my spine. The smoke cleared and I felt bile rise up my throat. Scattered everywhere were bits of body parts. The ground was painted with blood and it was decorated with limbs. A true battlefield.

_To protect our village. That is why a Shinobi was created. A Weapon. The perfect Weapon. _

"Oh my God...," Sakura gasped. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "What happened here?"

"No, Sakura-chan. God can't help us now," My voice hard. "Let's...let's look for surviors, and figure out what caused this. Be wary of enemies."

"Yeah...," she replied absently.

We trudged our way around the annihalited bodies. The sight was sickening and I almost threw up a few times. Sakura did. I passed her my water bottle.

"Th-Thanks," she handed my bottle back to me. I took a quick sip too. From the corner of my eye, I spot a strikingly grey object.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled. Sakura whirled around and raced to him. "Is...is he alive?"

"Yeah. Just," Sakura said, hands trembling. "Naruto, we need to get him away from here, fast. He might get infected, or worse. I'll stop the blood, and try to temporarily reattach his arm, but it will only be a blotch job. Also, send some clones to look for others."

I nodded affirmative. Four clones poofed next to me. I had finally got so proficient in using them, I no longer needed handsigns. All I needed to do was to concentrate on the necessary amount of chakra, and they come out. Three of them jumped away, and went searching. I stood there, silently. I watched as Sakura sealed Kakashi's wounds. Beads of sweat dripped from her face. Her face fierce with concentration.

A moan erupted from Kakashi's mouth. He started to cough violently, and then spat out a clump of blood. "S-Sakura. N-Naruto," he managed to wheeze out. I cringed at the sound, and I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. He started to hyperventilate, and his eyes blurred.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't talk! Just breathe. That's right. In and out. In and out," Sakura said soothingly. "Here maybe this would make it better." She closed her hand around Kakashi's throat and started to heal his lungs.

"T-thank you, Sakura," Kakashi said. He smiled his usual upside-down U smile, but grimaced when he found that it hurt to do so. Sakura threw her arms around him, and cried.

"Thank God you're alive!" she cried. I clenched my fist.

"Sakura! Stop thanking God! It is not thanks to him that Kakashi-sensei is alive," I shouted angrily, "God can go to Hell for all I care."

Sakura looked at me in shock. "How could you say that! I mean, I don't necessarily believe in God, but it doesn't hurt for me to say thanks to him,"

"If God really cared, then none of this would ever have happened. If God really cared, no one would have had to die. IF GOD REALLY CARED, THE KYUUBI WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SEALED INSIDE OF ME, AND THIS WAR WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD HAPPENED!" I shouted. All Sakura did was stare.

"Both of you, calm yourselves. We are in a battlefield. Contain your emotions," Kakashi whispered. "Naruto, do you really believe that if the Kyuubi was sealed in anyone else, none of this would have happened? Now, before you say anything, I just want you to know, that I think things would have been even worse. You are the strongest person I know. You have taken the abuse of an entire village, and still say that you want them to acknowledge you. You have proven over and over again that no matter how hard a time you are having, you won't give up. Simply because it is not your way. Simply because it is not in your nature to just lay down and die. Simply because it is your _nindo. So_ now, are you going to prove me wrong? Are you going to put down everything you have worked so hard for? Are you going to give up?

I stared at him, wide-eyed. I was a bit stunned at his heart-felt speech. "I...I will not give up."

Kakashi nodded in approval. Suddenly, his eyes widened. One second he was in front of me, and the next we swapped places. A blade of a scythe stuck out of his stomach.

Sakura screamed in horror. "Kakashi-sensei!"

I saw red. I felt my emotions coil and strengthen. "_You fuck**ing SON OF A BITCH**_!" I felt my eyes turn into slits, my hands into claws, and my face wild. My senses heightened, and my teeth elongated into fangs. I looked frantically around for my enemy, and lashed out with my chakra emboldened claw. The claw just phased through the body. A familiar mask tilted his head towards me.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Long time no see. It's been, what, seven months since the Battle of Warden's Keep (1)? It was such a long time ago, but it stays fresh in my mind. All that blood! I remember seeing everyone you love dieing as I released my army of White Zetsus. I was mortally injured by you and your friend, Neji wasn't it, yes, but it was worth the look on your faces when your teammates started to turn to dust," Madara sighed, as if in ecstasy. "Bit by bit...Ahhh, you had a wonderful face expression," I grimaced. He actually moaned that last part."But now, sadly, the time for play has ended. You will need to sacrifice yourself for my ultimate plan. Come, Naruto. Whether by your will, or by force, you will come with me, and have Kyuubi extracted to complete Gedo Mazo.

Deliberately, as if to spite me, he flung Kakashi across the field. My senses told me that Sakura _Shushined_ to catch him, but my eyes never left the man in front of me. "**FUCK YOU,**" I snarled. '**_Kyuubi, let's crush this bastard._**'

'**_Gladly._**' In my mindscape, I saw him grin viciously. I let more of Kyuubi's power seep into me. I let my emotions of hate, and vegeance take over. Even more power started to surge. I wanted more. **MORE.** It was like letting my sanity slip, and all of a sudden my entire being was enshrouded with this evil chakra. The more I concentrated on my dark emotions the more tails that grew. I had trained. Alot. In order to keep control to up to eight tails. But never, never ever, was I in control when I went up to nine tails. The power was too terrible and too great. The side effects of going into that mode were terrifying.

But it was the only way. I knew, even instinctively, that I was no match for Uchiha Madara. Not even a snowballs chance if I didn't go all out in the very beginning.

_If only things were that simple._

* * *

I think I'm going to just end it here for now. This chapter was mildly dark. Just like how I wanted it. Bear in mind this is the first fic I've ever really thought about, and worked hard on. I'm still debating whether to have an epic battle in a Part 2 prolouge, or just go straight into the story. Because what if this battle is so epic, that all others pale in comparison. I think I'll just release what happened here a little by little during the actual part. For now, just imagine a great big meteor came out of nowhere and destroyed the entire planet. Teehee.

Review~!


	2. Chapter 1

**Book of Fire** - Chapter One - Re: Birth

* * *

_I drummed my fingers against the white bars that were my cage. This place, wherever this actually is...whatever this place actually is, seemed to be completely emersed in white colors. It was dull. The only things in the entire room seemed to be this cage, and this white bunny plushie sitting on a stool. In front of my prison. Staring. WITH A GODDAMN SCYTHE STRAPPED TO IT"S BACK! Creepy._

_It's probably been awhile since I ended up in this prison, although I can't even tell how much time has passed since I died. Nothing changed. At all. If I could go crazy, then I would have, but then I'm dead. And dead people, don't go crazy...do they?_

_Suddenly, the room shifted. Physically, no, but something did. My senses were screaming out at me, telling me to run, to get away from here, to go anywhere at all!_

_**"PROSTRATE."**_

_I clutched my head, and screamed out. The pain was unbearable. It felt like ten-thousand needles spiking my mind. Even though I strained to keep standing, my knees buckled and slowly they fell. Then the feeling vanished. Try as I might, I couldn't get up._

_Horrified, then scared, then angry; all sorts of emotions seemed to race through my body, going in then out. Except one lingered. Excitement._

_I don't know why. I should be feeling scared, or nervous, or breaking out in sweats. Except I don't. Seriously, how much worse could it get since I'm already dead._

_My musings ended when the voice came back. **"THY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO. THY CRIME IS DESTRUCTION OF WORLD 34R7H. THY PUNISHMENT IS IMPRISONMENT IN THE NEGATION CUBE OF THE NINTH LEVEL OF THE NINTH FLOOR OF THE NINTH GATE OF THE NINTH DEPTH. SO DECLARED BY ME, SO IT SHALL BE!" **A bright light blinded me, but I could just barely make out an outline of a giant phantom-judge behind a phantom-potium swirl out of the crazy-bunny's body. I was too stunned at his appearance so it took me a minute to process what he just said. My eyes were attached to the hammer coming down on the podium to officially initiate my punishment._

_**"Wait," **a soft voice commanded. The hammer halted without hesitation. My heart thumped loudly in my ears, and I swear that these two beings could hear it as well._

_A moment of strained silence passed. **"Messenger Wyn. To what may I have the pleasure of your visit."**_

_The voice changed in a swift one hundred and eighty degrees turn. He actually sounded frightened._

_**"Judge Erien. Release thy prisoner. His punishment is delayed." **The voice was soft, much too soft. It sent shivers down my back, not that I dared to actually make a single movement right now. Whoever this 'Cherubim Petit' is, I know that he's not a person I would want to mess with._

_**"No! His punishment is one that cannot simply be delayed. His crime is one that cannot be ignored. He is Sekai no Shi (Lit. World's Death)! He must pay-."** An overwhelming presence filled the room. I heard a voice scream. It took a moment before I realised it was my own, and then everything became blissfully black._

_**"They're orders from above. Zephyr has pronounced it."**_

* * *

I woke up sweating, and my heart beating hard. It was the third time this past month. The same dream. I clung to my bedsheets, my nails digging into the fabric. I drew around me, and cloaked it like a cocoon. I took some deep breaths. In and out. In and out. In and out...

* * *

**_"Teehee, wake up sleepy head. Destiny cannot be kept waiting~!"_**

* * *

"Young Master. Young Master. NARUTO!" I groaned as light peeked through my curtains and into my bedroom. "Naruto," an irritated voice said, "Come. Wake! It is your's and Prince Zuko's 10th birthday!"

I moaned again and covered my head with my pillow. I mumbled something incomprehensible.

"No! You may have five more minutes. You must get ready! The parade is going to start soon, and you must meet up with Master Piandao in two hours!"

I snorted. Master Piandao can suck my not-yet-so-hairy-.

My thoughts were blown away as a sudden coldness enveloped me. Apparently, someone had the bright-eyed idea to yank my covers away from me.

I yelled in fury. "Argh! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU-. Oh. It's you, Eve. Morning!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Morning, is it now?" A vein popped on her forehead as she faked a smile back. Not good. MORE SMILING!

"Um. _Good_ Morning, Eve? Have I ever told you how wonderfully vivid that red hair of your's is, or how shiny your smile is? 'Cuz, just so you know, your the bestest best maid I can ever have! Like, seriously, my BBMICEH! I really appreciate everything you've ever done for me. Why don't you just take the day off, and, while you're at it, go to the local hotspring and have a good time."

Twitch. "Right." More erratic twitching and freaky smiling. Ohhh, I'm in for a world of hur-.

"AHHHHHH!"

"TAKE THIS! FIRE NATION'S NUMBER ONE MAID SECRET TECHNIQUE!: FIST OF FURY!" The fist left an imprint on the spot right next to my head. Messing with Mya is a no-no. You can get seriously hurt. "So. Are you ready to cooperate now, young master? Or shall I have to do some more..._convincing_." Eve threatened.

"Ye-yes ma'm," She smiled predatorily, making me shiver.

"Good." An awkward silence befell us.

"So? Hop to it." She showed her fist, clenched and ready.

"Um. Can you go outside so I can change?"

"No."

Meep.

* * *

_-An hour later-_

"Now, was that so hard?" HELL YEAH. Most embarrasing moment of my life. Besides Zuko's 6th birthday party. Now _that_ was bad. Flinging cake at the current Fire Lord is never a good thing, even if it was accidental. Luckily, or not so luckily, all I got for punishment was a public beating. By Eve.

Eve is the maid. She's not just _a_ maid_,_ but _the_ maid. Her full name is Evelynn Bane. She was picked up by Father a couple years just after the Invasion started. She was a war-orphan and something compelled Father to take her home.

"No, Eve. In fact, that was fantastic! Because I just love people watching me strip, and change."

"Hey! It's your own fault for not being a good boy," Eve sighed. "What would your father say if he came back and saw you still in your night robes? 'Oh Eve, darling, this boy is ridiculously lazy! If not for his beloved ramen, I don't think he would even wake up!'," she mocked. "Ha! Your father has the right idea all right."

By Aguni's Fire! "Just ONE embarrassing moment, and it gets hold against you forever! What kind of maid are you Eve? Why can't you be like Zuko's? The ones who always just fuss around him with those unnaturally high giggles? Or I would even put up with Azula's! Her's just stand next to her and brood."

"Riiiiight," she smirked. "Just watch, one of these days, I going to trade places with one of them just for the heck of it. Shanon seems like a good choice. See if you'll still complain then!

"Oh Fire, don't even joke about exchanging with that...that...THING! She's probably not even human! I mean, how can a person's voice go so high that it can even shatter glass? Oh speak of the devil-"

A high pitched squeal caused me to involentarily flinch. IT'S HERE!

"ACK, SAVE ME EVE!"

She just cackled nastily. "Not a chance. You're the only one who finds her annoying. Besides, what was that about you wanting me to be swapped?" She smirked evilly. "You're on your own, kiddo. Oh! Look those cabbages are half off today!"

"Oh by the Bright Fire, MASTER NARUTO!" a shrilly voice shrieked. I flinched. Visibly, physically, with my entire body, literally flinched away from the banshee. She _giggled _and fluttered her eyes. "Good morning Master Naruto. I heard through the grapevine you were looking for a replacement maid, and I was hoping you would consider me!"

Wha-. It's only been a few minutes since that comment and _it_ already heard about it? Amazing, the power of civilian gossipers. You can't get away with anything without your great-aunt's second son's (thrice-removed) ex-wife's sister's second eldest _daughter_ hearing about it.

"Ahahaha...ha...I think you've mistaken Shanon. I remember saying how my maid was _ir_replacable. Especially as how _nice_ and _great_ she is." I didn't even react when I heard a not-so-subtle snicker behind me. I think I should get an award for my acting skills.

"So...thing-cough. I mean, uh, Shanon. Where's my cousin? Shouldn't you be attending him?"

"Cousin...? Oh! Master Zuko! Now, where could that boy have gone?"

"Yes, Shanon," A voice said sarcastically. "I do wonder where your _master_, the one that you _should_ be following, has gone." Out from behind a trinket stall, comes my great prick of a cousin.

"Ah, Master, there you are! Where'd you go? I was looking all over for you."

"Where did I go? WHERE DID I GO? I should be asking you that!" Zuko said, irate. "Shanon, you're always like this! It's as if you sense when Naruto," He glances in my direction and I give him a smirk. He bites his lip. I know that look, it's meant to hide his frustration, but instead it just makes it more obvious. He flicks back towards Shanon. "When _Naruto_ takes a step a out his front gate! Do you _smell_ him or something?"

"Ehehehe, you're so funny Master Zuko." She replied, seemingly oblivious to her master's obvious irritation.

"Hey Zuko, nice robes," I might have sounded sarcastic when I said it, but they really were nice-looking robes. It was in anticipation for today's ceremony. I gave him a smirk. "You look like a burning chicken."

Zuko glared at me, and retorted,"You mean a phoenix? I always knew you weren't all that smart, but to mistake such a legendary bird for the common chicken? I am shocked. Besides, your robes aren't much better. What is that color supposed to be? Did the seamstress suddenly have a heart attack and threw up pumpkins along with the blood?"

I chuckled. "Well, excuse me for mistaking your oh-so elegant robes for some hideous common bird. And my robes are perfectly fine. They just...faded a little when one of the servants left it out in the sun too long." He merely rolled his eyes at me. I caught Eve's eye, and signaled her.

"Oh, dear me, I seem to have forgotten to buy some cabbages for tonight's dinner! Shanon, won't you be just a darling and come with me? The cabbage cart is just over there." Eve took Shanon by the arm and swept her away with the grace of a cat. She barely gave Shanon enough time to look at Zuko for permission-which, of course, he gave.

"She's quite the...unique individual isn't she, your maid." I grinned wickedly at him. I know he likes his maid just about a much as I do. In other words, very little.

"Oh shut up. Let's go to Master Piandao's place before they come looking for us. They'll find us as long as Shanon retains her sense of smell...or whatever she uses to sense you. I swear, she must have psychic powers or something." He grimaced, and started along without even a backwards glance at me.

I chuckled and followed him up the street.

* * *

Oh for the love of-

"Zuko, for the last time, _please_ leave the poor bird alone. The pigeon isn't doing anything to you!" I exclaimed.

Zuko replied without breaking eye contact with the bird, "Don't you find it so annoying? That suspicious beady eye, and suspicious orange beak. It's like it's staring at you as if you killed it's mother or something."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from rolling my eyes, trying not to look unsightly while waiting for Master Piandao to finish his preparations. I did it anyway, and I get the feeling Fat, the butler, did the same. "Once again, Zuke, it's only a regular goddamn bir-." In a flurry of dust and wind, the said bird dived into my face, wings wildly flapping at my face, and beak pecking at my eyes.

"ARGHHH!"

"See? What'd I tell you?" Zuko said smugly. Bastard.

"Just help get him off!" A sharp whistle resounded in the area, and the bird seemed to reluctantly back off.

"Well, this wasn't quite I was expecting when I heard that the two _noble_ prince had _finally_ come for the preparations." He raised an eyebrow. "Come, we don't have much time. The sun's going to be in position soon, so we'll need to hurry."

We followed him through several corridors, and I tried to subtly pull out the feathers tangled in my hair. I noticed that each corridor seemed to match the movement of the sun at a time of day. From the entrance to the very back of the hold, the color of the walls seem to brighten then fade. Although from the outside, the building already seemed huge, the inside was a different matter. The ceiling was so high up, and at the center of the hold was a dome, decorated like the sky. I couldn't help but stand there, staring at in the middle of the painted sun. It almost seemed as if-.

"Ahem." Master Piandao motioned us to stand on the two rings positioned on opposides of the room. He himself stood in the center.

"Close your eyes."

We did.

"Now, the ceremony will begin."

* * *

Hey guys...Well, it's been a while. A LONG while. I apologize for not updating till several years afterwards. Writing is harder than it seems. I'll do my best, though, to continue because I really love where this is going. In my mind it's all wonderfully played out, but putting into writing is extremely hard.

PERSEVERANCE!


End file.
